gravity_falls_roleplayfandomcom-20200227-history
Summer Moana
Summer Moana is a 16-year-old mermaid and lifeguard at the Gravity Falls Pool. She currently attends Gravity Falls High School. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Summer LeAnna Moana was born on July 25 to Syrena Lake-Moana, a mermaid living on land, and Joshua Moana, a kind musician. Syrena met Joshua one day when he was playing a jazz concert on a boat nearby Syrena. Syrena thought that Joshua was the most amazing musician in the world, so she gave herself legs using a moonring and met him. They instantly fell in love and Syrena never returned to her home in the ocean, and she knew that she would have to keep the fact that she was a mermaid a secret. When Syrena told Joshua, he accepted this because he loved Syrena as much as she loved him. They moved to Orlando, Florida, and had a baby girl, which they named Summer. Summer was also a mermaid like her mother. Ten seconds after Summer was to touch water, she was to grow a tail like her mother, and when she dried off, she would become human again. Summer also had to keep this a secret so it would not draw any scientific or press attention, like Syrena's plan. Syrena and Joshua loved Summer and Summer loved and respected her parents. Summer was an intelligent girl with a fun personality. She had a great sense of humor, but she could also be very serious when needed. Syrena had decided for Summer to start her mermaid training with a moonring when Summer turned 13, where she would learn everything magical about being a mermaid, such as how to use the moonring and how to master her mermaid powers. Summer could always cheer anyone up if she tried. Syrena and Joshua left Summer home alone while she was 12 to attend a business trip for Joshua's new music store brand. The plane's pilot lost complete control of the plane and it crashed in an empty field in London, England, killing everyone on board, including Summer's parents. Nobody in Summer's family were willingly going to take care of her, so Summer's Aunt Rosie suggested for her to move to Gravity Falls, Oregon. Summer never got the mermaid training that she needed, so she has worked on self-training herself, even though she has not succeeded very well. Summer lives by herself in her Aunt Rosie's large vacation home, which was built on a mermaid pool and grotto. She has not trusted anybody with her mermaid secret and she does not think that it is a good idea because many local people are obsessed with finding the creatures of Gravity Falls. She attends Gravity Falls High School, where she finds it difficult for her to keep her secret. Early Life Summer was born and raised with her mother and father. She could never be raised as a traditional mermaid because she was living on land. Summer sometimes felt like the odd one out because she could never tell anybody that she was a mermaid, because ten seconds after she touched water she would turn into a mermaid. She did not want anything bad to happen to her family, and she always wanted to meet other mermaids, but as she grew older, she realized that she was an insult to mermaids and that she shouldn't have mermaid powers or even be alive. She could never trust anybody and she always led a mysterious and abnormal life. When she was 12, her parents were on a business trip. The plane's pilot lost control and everyone on board died. Summer was upset because she never got to say goodbye to her parents. Summer's relatives did not want to take care of her because she would need a lot of responsibility to be taken care of. Summer's Aunt Rosie suggested that she move to Gravity Falls, where she could stay in her Aunt Rosie's vacation home there When Summer moved in, she found a mermaid grotto and mermaid pool, which is where Summer does most of her training. She has a job as the Gravity Falls Pool because of her love for the water, even though it is very risky for her to be an employee there. Appearance Summer has long, dirty blonde hair and blue-gray eyes, which can appear as blue as the ocean or as gray as a storm cloud. She has a beach tan and she is very skinny and fit. Many people consider her beautiful. As a mermaid, she has a long, orange scaled tail with a matching top. Alliances *Mr. Poolcheck (boss) *Carrie Noell (good friend) *Henry Graham (good friend) Enemies *Bill Cipher *Robbie Valentino Likes *Water *Swimming *Summer vacation *Warm weather *The ocean *Clear water *Being a mermaid *Her powers *Having a good sense of humor *Her personality *Her grotto *Occasionally being alone *Her moonring *Her job *Helping others *Adventure Dislikes *Her secrets *Keeping secrets *Being cautious of her secret *Her parents' deaths *Talking about her parents *Thinking of her parents *Being reminded of her parents *Planes *Gravity Falls High School Powers/Abilities *Summer will turn into a mermaid ten seconds after she touches water. *Summer possesses a moonring. *Summer knows everything about mermaids. *Summer can swim up to 600 km/h. *Summer possesses hydrokinesis. *Summer possesses invisibility. *Summer possesses hydro-cyrokinesis. *Summer possesses cyrokinesis. *Summer possesses hydro-thermokinesis. *Summer possesses pyrokinesis. *Summer possesses aerokinesis. *Summer possesses atmokinesis. *Summer possesses electrokinesis. *Summer has excellent vision underwater. *Summer is very intelligent. *Summer is good at making friends. *Summer works at the Gravity Falls Pool. *Summer has a great sense of humor. *Summer can be very serious. Parents kelly_brook_mermaid_02_20080428_01.jpg|Syrena Lake-Moana, Summer's deceased mother. brad-pitt-5.jpeg|Joshua Moana, Summer's deceased father MV5BMTc5OTEzNDEzOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwNDI5MTU0._V1_SY317_CR1,0,214,317_.jpg|Rosie Moana, Summer's aunt Gallery z0rWQznm9wA.jpg|Summer in her grotto x_24bad25e.jpg|Summer underwater VWOLUTFIHHKUTSPZFGM.jpg tumblr_metq5oMDCO1rcs3fgo1_500.gif tumblr_mej3qgC9ek1rksm7xo1_500.png tumblr_mclrxkBiJn1rx24oc.gif tumblr_mb6o5fe0Zf1qkdght.gif tumblr_mb6nq4iIqz1qkdght.gif tumblr_mb6ngrWWf81qkdght.gif tumblr_mb6n8rqfjD1qkdght.gif tumblr_mb6n41ZYvu1qkdght.gif tumblr_mb6mw2Yrn91qkdght.gif tumblr_makeznuaWw1ror6v2.gif tumblr_m9ac5oJEDF1rpgj22o1_250.gif tumblr_m5opwhMnQu1r5tdn1.gif tumblr_m5opv0BDwo1r5tdn1.gif tumblr_m5opktmWpu1r5tdn1.gif tumblr_lv0er4WClL1qj2h7eo9_250.gif post-5593-1248811951.jpg OBSTPOUAHWSPRHYCDKM.jpg Normal_008.jpg Mermaid_Bella.png Matilda18.jpg kinopoisk.ru-Indiana-Evans-1074782.jpg kinopoisk.ru-Indiana-Evans-1074781.jpg IYDSHQYIXEEXKTZRIKQ.jpg indiana_evans_as_bella_hartley_h2o_just_add_water_12778368_146_264.jpg Indiana_Evans___Photo_by_vaaalentine.jpg Indiana_Evans_1237620572.jpg Indiana_Evans_(8482050654).jpg Indiana_Evans_(8481008297).jpg indiana-evans-o.gif indiana-evans-o-1.gif Indiana-Evans-indiana-evans-9171364-562-578.jpg Indiana-Evans-indiana-evans-15794890-405-385.jpg Indiana-Evans-indiana-evans-15794889-332-497.jpg Indiana-Evans-i154549-small.jpg indiana-evans-home-and-away-o.gif Indiana-Evans-h2o-indiana-evans-2497784-790-1253.jpg indiana-evans-h2o-indiana-evans-13598664-937-1324.jpg indiana-evans-579549l.jpg indiana-evans-218297.jpg indiana-evans-10437.jpg Indiana-evans-(celebritypictures.in)-10712.jpg Indiana+Evans.jpg Indiana+Evans+Tropfest+2013+Arrivals+Awards+aRZnHfy3gILx.jpg Indiana+Evans+indianaevans201579.jpg Indiana+Evans+Brenton+Thwaites+Making+Out+7MQaKmPuZ9ml.jpg Indiana Evans gabbe.jpg images-7.jpeg images-6.jpeg images-5.jpeg images-4.jpeg images-3.jpeg images-2.jpeg h2o-bella-o.gif H20-Just-Add-Water-h2o-just-add-water-31403862-600-399.jpg gv01b201308181400.jpg character_large_332x363_bella.jpg cariba-heine-on-h2o-cariba-heine-31804797-169-254.jpg BellaThemeSong.gif bellafalls.jpg BellaFace.jpg Bella_Swimming_Underwater.jpg|Summer swimming Bella_Spying.png Bella_on_the_Beach.jpg Bella_In_The_Shade.png Bella_H_as_a_mermaid.jpg bella_hiding2.jpg Bella_Calling_Will.jpg Bella_Blue.jpg Bella_1.png Bella-on-the-beach-h2o-just-add-water-cleo-sertori-and-bella-hartley-14518719-399-600_original.jpg bella-in-the-water-h2o-just-add-water-8919548-250-142-jpg.jpg bella-hartley-profile.jpg Bella-Hartley-h2o-just-add-water-bella-hartley-30540276-500-328.jpg Bella-h2o-just-add-water-bella-hartley-31087401-300-220.jpg bella-finds-a-rare-shell-h2o-just-add-water-9321433-392-266_1_.jpg Bella-at-mako-h2o-just-add-water-8919623-250-142.jpg bella-2.jpg Bella's_Tail.png bella hartley.jpg Ac7cc8111ca4.gif a1fd562887_75246717_o2.jpg 4c7103a82a_62883274_o2.jpg 402733_340187176013438_326017772_n.jpg 3122767_o.gif 3112281925_1_3_Y6JtgNvw.jpg 310727-indiana-evans.jpg 3-8.jpg 2366646_o.gif 2237255_o.gif 200_s-3.gif 1-14.jpg makoring.jpg|Summer's moonring sirenas-moonring-mako-mermaids-31306562-1620-1080.jpg Category:Teenagers Category:Merpeople Category:Sixteen Category:Miramc22 Category:Gravity Falls High School Student Category:American Category:Resident Category:Monsters Category:Gravity Falls Resident